Love At First Sight
by inukagfreak1674
Summary: Kagome saves Inuyasha on the night of the new moon. They quickly fall in love, but she doesn't know he's a half demon. What will happen when she finds out? InuKag.
1. Meetings

**Like I promised a new story. This one is something I came up with because of a music video and an episode of Inuyasha. I'm not sure if it's going to be a long or short story, depends on how things go with it. Well, hope you like it everyone! This story is OOC! Just to let you know.**

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Age: Kagome- 17 Inuyasha-18

* * *

**

The Black haired man screamed in pain as he was pinned hard to a near by tree by the large bear demon. 'Dammit…of all the time's….' The man thought as he struggled to get free. The demon laughed as he watched the human try to free himself. "It's no use trying to escape. Just give up." The demon snarled out as he slammed his paw into the guys shoulder until it popped. The demon then took him by the neck and started to choke him.

He kicked wildly but the demon's grip was like steel, it didn't loosen. It smirked as he reared his left hand and pierced it through the black haired human's chest. He screamed as the pain was unbearable. It smirked even more as he let go of the humans neck, but the man stayed propped up because if the arm through his chest. She then moved his fingers around inside him, which only made the pain worse.

"_I am, Shuji, ruler of the bear clan and this is your end human_." Shuji smirked as he pulled his hand out of the guy's chest. He screamed even more and fell splat onto the ground. Shuji held out his bloody hand and shrugged, and walked towards him again.

As Shuji was only a foot away, an arrow stopped him in his place. He looked over to the area where the arrow came from and saw a woman with long flowing black hair aiming another arrow at him.

"Let the man go now" She said as she pulled the string back further on her bow. The demon glared at her as he turned towards the new mysterious human, forgetting his other pray.

"_And what are you going to do about it if I don't? You're just a little girl, you can't do shit_!" Shuji said as he chuckled. The girl glared and shot an arrow at him with a strange power that made him dissolve.

The injured man looked up at her, but couldn't see too much with his eyes so blurry. 'W-who is she? Is he going to kill me?' He thought as she walked towards him. He closed his eyes tightly as her hand came near him, but there was no pain. He opened his eyes to find her hand glowing over his wound. After a minute, the wound was completely gone.

"W-who are you? And how the hell did you do that?" He asked as he sat up and faced her. This was the first time he actually got a good look at her, and his breath stopped in his throat. She was beautiful.

She had long raven black hair, beautiful hazel eyes, tan skin, was around 15 or 16, had nice curves, her teeth were white, she was human, but all in all, she was plain breathtaking.

Upon hearing his voice, she turned towards him and smiled sweetly. "My name is Kagome. And I'm a Miko (Priestess in Japanese if you don't know). Now who are you and why were you being attacked by that demon?" She asked as she set her bow down.

"My name…is Inuyasha. I don't know why that bastard attacked me, but thanks for saving me Kagome." He said as he blushed lightly.

She smiles and nodded her head. "It's No problem Inuyasha, just doing my job." Kagome explained as she stood up. Afraid she might leave and he'd never see her again, he stood up as well.

"Um…Do you want me to walk you to your village? You know, as a way of saying my thanks and to make sure you make it back safely?" Inuyasha asked, blushing lightly. 'Why am I acting like this over a stupid mortal girl?'

Kagome looked over at him for a moment before smiling sweetly. "I'd love that. Thank you." She said as she grabbed her bow. Inuyasha gave out a sigh of relief and started walking towards her village.

As they walked, Inuyasha kept glancing over at her, looking and thinking about how beautiful she was. When Kagome looked at him with a confused look on her face, he quickly turned his head and kept quiet, though his face was bright red.

When they finally reached the village and Kagome hut, they started to say there goodbyes. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you…" she whispered.

He blushed. "It's no problem. It's the least I could do for you…" He looked into her face, and without knowing it, he started to lean in towards her.

Kagome blushed when their faces mere inches apart, she could feel his hot breath on her skin. Suddenly he leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss. He couldn't believe he was doing this. After a moment and he noticed she wasn't pushing him away, he slipped his tongue between her lips before she could pull back and tangled it with hers. She gave in and explored his mouth, running her tongue over his teeth and back to his tongue.

Finally, they pulled apart, catching breath. "Kagome…", he half whispered against her lips.

"Yeah?"

"I want to see you again…Can I meet you under the Goshinboku on the next new moon?" Inuyasha asked as he kissed her neck lightly. Kagome gasped lightly but nodded.

"Ok, but why so long?" Kagome asked.

"Um…I have to go on a trip and I won't be back until then." Inuyasha lied. He couldn't tell her the truth, not now, not yet. Kagome nodded in understanding and started to walk inside.

"Goodnight and Goodbye Inuyasha."

"Goodnight Kagome…"Inuyasha whispered as he ran back into the forest, as the sun began to rise.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the first Chapter. Hope you guys liked it. No this isn't a one shot, just something I can write for while it won't let me update for "The Stray". Please tell me if you liked it or not. Let's just call this a Christmas (or holiday if you don't celebrate Christmas) present. Well please review. Bye!**

**Miko

* * *

**


	2. Koga

Ho ho ho! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Unless you don't celebrate Christmas, then Happy Holidays. Wow, 16 reviews for the first Chapter. Thank you all so Much. I'm really happy. Well let's stop all this talk and start another chapter! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.

Ages: Kagome 17 Inuyasha: 18

Chapter 2

* * *

"_Goodnight and Goodbye Inuyasha."_

"_Goodnight Kagome…"Inuyasha whispered as he ran back into the forest, as the sun began to rise.

* * *

_

Inuyasha sighed in relief as he hid behind the tree just in time. His hair turned light silver as his ears moved from the side of his head to two triangle shaped doggie ears sitting on top of his head. His eyes changed from a dark from to a beautiful amber color. Inuyasha looked down to his nails which turned into claws.

"Dammit that was way to close. She almost saw me as a worthless half breed…" He said as he punched the tree. 'Why did I have to meet her? Why did I have to ask her to meet me again? And why the hell am I falling for her?' Inuyasha thought angrily in his head.

There was just something about her, when he was around Kagome, he felt warm, happy, and safe. The only other person he felt like that around was his mother, but she died a long time ago. Inuyasha jumped up to the highest branch on the tree then jumped to another.

As he landing in a tree not to far from the hut Kagome lived in, he looked into her window and watched her sleep. Inuyasha smiled, watching her sheets rise up and down as Kagome breathed softly in her sleep. When he looked up to her rosy lips, he remembered there kiss.

'I still can't believe I did that to her. We just met…but she didn't complain. Did she like it?' Those where some of the thoughts that raced through his head. He wanted so badly to talk to her again, but she was a miko, and he was a hanyou. She would kill him for sure. That was her job…

Inuyasha sighed as he took out a piece of paper from his haori (I don't remember how it's spelled sorry) and wrote a note to her. He quickly jumped into her window and put it next to her. He kissed her on the cheek softly then jumped out.

Kagome woke up from hearing something come from her window. Thinking it was a robber, she sat up quickly, only to get a glance of a red kimono and the person's foot. As she looked to see if anything was gone, she found a note right next to her. She opened it, and it read:

Dear Kagome,

I'm sorry I broke into our hut, but I had to talk to you again somehow. I don't know, but there's something about you Kagome…if you want to reply, write something and leave it by your door. Well, hope you reply…

Inuyasha

By the time Kagome finished reading the note, she was bright red. She couldn't believe how weirdly romantic this was. As she tucked a lock of raven black hair behind her ear, she thought about if she would respond to him or not. It took a lot of guts for him to do that, so she decided to be gutsy as well. She took out a something to write with and wrote back then smiled as she put it at her door.

As it laid on the ground, Kagome walked out into the forest to find some food and herbs for medicine. She didn't make it too far before running into a demon. 'Great, not him again…' Kagome thought as she got annoyed. He had shoulder length black hair tied up in a high pony-tail, a wolf tail wrapped around his waist, a sword that he never used at his side and some of his wolves around him.

"Hey Kagome, how's my woman?" The demon asked, smiling at her. Kagome sighed.

"Hey Koga, how many times to I have to tell you…I'm not your woman!" She replied gritting her teeth. Koga smiled and walked up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Nice joke Kagome. Of course you're my woman. The reason I came here was so I could take you back to my den so you can live with me and be my mate." He said pulling her along. Kagome struggled to get free from his grip.

"Koga! Let me go!" Kagome asked as she continued to struggle. Unknown to them, someone was watching them. They grabbed a rock and threw it at Koga's head hard, trying to get his attention. Koga growled and put a hand to his head.

"What the hell….Hang on Kagome, I'm going to go see what that was" Koga explained as he ran in the direction the rock came from. Kagome knew this was her time to get away, so she ran as fast as she could back to her hut, thanking the person who threw the rock.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could from when he threw the rock at that guy named Koga. He followed Kagome out into the forest to make sure she was safe and saw her having some trouble with the wolf demon. 'Stupid wolf, calling Kagome his. If she belongs to anybody it's gonna be me! Wait….what the hell?' Inuyasha thought as he was as far from Koga to be out of his area of smell.

He looked behind him to find Koga standing right behind him.

"Thought you could get away Mutt-face?"

* * *

And I'm going to stop it there. I hope everyone liked it. Call it a little gift from me for Christmas or whatever holidays you celebrate. I'll try to update again soon, and I'll also try to find a way to post for "The Stray". But again Thanks for all the reviews. Gives everyone who reviewed a candy Cane Well please review and I'll post quicker. If I get 10 reviews, I'll update tomorrow. Well bye!

Miko

* * *


	3. A fight, a night, a kiss

**Hello everyone. Well here I am again sitting here typing. I have spent the last few days reading stories to find some idea's on how to make mine better. Like make it longer, or more detailed, ECT. Again at the moment my spell check is down so I will miss some things. Thank you for the long wait, as i've been just busy in my life. But everything seems to be calming down so you all can expect more chapters and more frequent as well. Well I'm going to get started, and please reveiw. The more you reveiw, the more I want to write. (I'm not kidding about that 0.0 ). Also feel free to email me with anything. I read every email and review I get, and sometimes I reply. Well Let's get started with another chapter!**

_Summary: Kagome saved Inuyasha when he was at his weakest Time. They quickly fall in love at first sight, but what will happen when she finds out he's a half demon?_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, Rumiko Takahashi does._

_Age: Kagome- 17 Inuyasha-18_

**Chapter 3- A fight, a night, a kiss**

_Last Time_

He looked behind him to find Koga standing right behind him.

"Thought you could get away Mutt-face?"

_This Time_

As teenage hanyou's inu ears perked up anxiously and he flexed his claws, Inuyasha shifted into a battle stance, waiting for the wolf youkai to move. Koga growled angerly as his clawed hands grabbed Inuyasha by the scruff of his neck and held him up high. Inuyasha was surprised by his speed, but stayed still as he felt Koga's claws near the vital parts of his neck. "You stay away from my mate and I." Koga growled, eyes flashing red. "I am Koga, prince of the wolf demon tribe. And just who the hell are you?"

Inuyasha slashed out at Koga, making him let go and backing away a few feet. "The name's Inuyasha. You leave Kagome alone, it's obvious she doesn't want to go with you, you flea bitten-wolf. So leave her alone." The young hanyou's eyes stayed on Koga, not trusting his moves.

"Why the hell do you care about her? You're a filthy half demon mut. If you like her then just forget it. A hanyou like you could never have a chance with her. Hell, you don't have a chance with anything."

Inuyasha just 'keh'd', acting like the comment didn't affect him, but it did. He always knew that he would most likely grow up old and alone, never have children, a family, or a mate. 'Doesn't mean I can't protect her' He thought as he raced forward and struck the wolf demon in the chest.

"Iron reavor soul stealer!" He selling as his claws slaws out at him again. ((A.N. Sorry if I write that in english, I know it's like Senkot tetsu or something, but i'm not 100 sure if that's right, so I didn't want to risk in. Now on with the chapter!))

Koga growled out in pain and pushed the hanyou away. "Damn you..." He whispered quietly, holding his chest as he kicked Inuyasha away and slammed into a tree. As Inuyasha was down, the wolf demon ran off, knowing he couldn't win this round.

Inuyasha sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow...damn wolf. I'll get him someday" He growled out silently, glaring off at the direction Koga left. He stood up slowly, and looked over to the horison, where the sun would soon set. 'Kagome...'He thought, then jumped off into the forest.

* * *

Kagome had finally made it too her hut, as she bent over panting. Once she had ran away from Koga, she ran as quickly as she could back to her hut, not slowing down, but only sped up. The miko knew that Koga was quick and could easily find her. But he never came into the village. 'I swear he's almost as dense as Hojo..'Kagome thought as she sighed.

Walking into the village, she had walked to her miko teacher Kaede, to help her with some things. Kaede was the oldest one in the village, and had a hard time working. So Kagome always helped her out when she could. Kaede also taught Kagome about herbs and first aid, so when Kagome traveled around, she'd be that much more safer.

When she left the old miko's house, she quickly went home and fell on her futon, completly worn out. "I'm so glad today's over, but who was that guy that saced me from Koga?" Kagome thought out loud as she looked at the ceiling. She was thankful, sure, but did this mean she had someone else after her?

Kagome was the village Miko, a beautiful, pure, strong girl, no women. Many men liked her. Youkai and ningen alike. But she wasen't the time who went with anyone who asked her. She wanted and man who loved her for who she was. A man who would protect her, loved her, would go through the depths of hell just to see her. A loyal, strong, dependable man, who loved her as much as she loved him. Koga and Hojo were sweet, but she didn'y feel like they really loved her, more like a crush that would pass in time.

There were so many more guys too, pretty much every guy in the village. None of them were for her though. Kagome closed her eyes slowly, letting sleep take over her body as the sun set over the hills, dreaming of the black haired man who took her first kiss, and maybe even her heart.

* * *

It had been four week since Kagome met Inuyasha, and it was the night of the new moon. As promised, Kagome went out by the Goshinboku, and waited for him to come. She had put on a beautiful blue spring kimono with small sakura pettals on it, with a golden obe and lace. She wore no make-up, never the type to hide her natural beauty.

As she waited, Kagome leaned against the tree, looking towards the sunset and hoped he would come. 'Please don't let this be a scam or something. I don't know what i'd do then...' she though, closing her eyes as she waited.

When the sun was finally gone, the young miko sighed as she began to leave. But feeling hands cover her eyes and a strong, comforting arm around her waist stopped her.

"Guess who..." A masculine voice whispered against her ear. Kagome gasped in surprise, but smiled and turned around to face him as he took his hands off her eyes, but held her closer against him. She turned around only to find him staring deep into her eyes, making the couple blush softly.

"I missed you..." Kagome blushed even further as she looked down, which unfortunatly was his strong chest. He smiled and lifted her chin softly with his hand and made her face him.

"I missed you too Kagome." Slowly leaning down, he meet her lips with his in a fleeting, butterfly kiss, pulling away as quickly as he'd approached. His nose nuzzled her's as he closed his eyes. "I'm glad you came Kagome." He said smiling.

She smiled as well. "Yeah, i'm glad I came too." Kissing his lips softly, she pulled away and leaned her head against his chest. Smiling, he picked her up and sat under the Goshinboku putting her on his lap as he nuzzled her head. Sighing in content, Kagome looked up at him. "Inuyasha, do you...like me?"

He stared down at her, in a way a little shocked at her question. "Kagome, of course I do. Why do you think I asked to meet you again?" He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling softly at the young miko. Kagome smiled back, her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Kagome...ever since I met you, I've been thinking. You're the only women i've met that's made me feel this way. Where I come from, i'm hated by everyone. They think i'm diffrent and don't even glance at me without a glare or weapon being thrown at me...but you're the only one who even glaced at me, without a judgement or glare at all."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha...I never knew you had a hard past. You seem like a really nice guy." She said smiling sweetly at him. He frowned as he bent his head down, hair covering his eyes. "Inuyasha...? Are you ok?" She asked woriedly.

'S-should I tell her? Should I tell her that i'm a filthy half breed? Will she still like me?' All of these sorts of questions were running through his head, woried that if he told her, the first person he had talked to in over 50 years without being cursed at or trying to be killed.

"Kagome, please tell me what you think about me? Honestly." He said seriously, loking deep into her eyes.

"Well you seem to have had a hard past, you're kind, sweet, strong, romantic, and I can tell you feel alone at times. I don't care about what you are, as long as you like me and are kind then i'll like you. Just please tell me what's wrong." She said, looking back at him, straight in the eyes.

He smiled, knowing his answer. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Inuyasha ran his tongue along her thin lip line and entered as Kagome slowly threw her hands around his neck. Pulling her closer, Inuyasha deeped the kiss before pulling away moments later. Leaning his head against hers, he took a deep breath hoping for the best as he said-

"Kagome I'm..."

* * *

_Ok that's all for now. Hope you liked this chapter, with a little cliffy at the end. Should I add a lemon to this? I'll put the results in the next chapter. Well I have to go now so please reveiw and i'll write in the next 3 days! Maybe tomorrow if I have time. I'm going to the movies with my friends then the mall Well cya!_

_Miko

* * *

_


	4. Who are you!

**Ok I'm sorry for the cliffy last time, but I just had to have one. I'm adding another chapter to this because i've already added two to "The Stray", while i've only added one to this story. Well Please reveiw in the end, love me, a little song in this, but i'm going to try to make this as long as I can. Again I'm sorry I didn't update for a while.**

_Summary: Kagome saved Inuyasha when he was at his weakest Time. They quickly fall in love at first sight, but what will happen when she finds out he's a half demon?_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, Rumiko Takahashi does and this sog belongs to Cascada.

* * *

**

Age: Kagome- 17 Inuyasha-18

Chapter 4- Who are you!

_Last time_

_He smiled, knowing his answer. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Inuyasha ran his tongue along her thin lip line and entered as Kagome slowly threw her hands around his neck. Pulling her closer, Inuyasha deeped the kiss before pulling away moments later. Leaning his head against hers, he took a deep breath hoping for the best as he said-_

_"Kagome I'm..."_

_This time_

As Inuyasha was about to tell the young miko his half demon haritage, a rustle in the bushes was heard making the hanyou stop his words and look towards where the intruder was. He set Kagome on the tree's stump and off his lap, standing up and growling softly towards the bush.

"Who's there? Show your self!" He yelled, putting himself infront of Kagome just incase of a surprise attack. No one came out, but Inuyasha still stayed in front of Kagome.

"Well well well, it's been a long time since I've seen you Inuyasha. You've changed." A voice came from all around. Kagome stood up and looked around, trying to find the man behind the voice. 'What's going on...?' She thought, feeling a shiver go up her spine as something softly ran up her back. Screaming, she twirled around quickly only to find the tree. But It was diffrent. Inuyasha, turned around as well, checking if she was alright.

Nothing was there.

"Kagome?...Kagome!" He yelled searching for her. Somehow she had dissapeared, making him worry for her safety. He turned back around to find bnothing the other direction. 'Kuso...Where is she?' He thought, until he heard a softgasp come from above his head. He looked up only to find Kagome being hung by the nexk from a tanticle looking branch coming from the Goshinboku. His eyes widened and he climbed the tree as quickly as he could. Using his powerful human hands, he untied Kagome. She fell, but he caught her quickly then held her tightly to him.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked, cursing in his head at the person who hurt her. She caughed but nodded looking up at him. He set her down gently, his arm still around her waist. "Okay Thats it you bastard! Show yourself!" Inuyasha growled out angerly. A large purple cloud of miasma came from out of no where, and a tall man with long black wavy hair and purple eyes came out of it.

"So this is your new girl Inuyasha. She's very beautiful. Maybe i'll make her mine, like U did your last wench Kikyo. "The man said, smirking evilly.

Inuyasha glared and pushed Kagome behind him. "You wont lay a hand on her Naraku!"

"On the contrary, I already have. Wasen't that my tenticle lifting her above this tree?" He laughed.

"Kagome...I want you to get away. I'll distract Naraku while you run. Don't stop until you're somewhere safe, and don't look back." Inuyasha whispered back to Kagome, keeping his eyes on Naraku the whole time. Just then, Naraku shot out another tenticle and grabbed Inuyasha around the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Kagome…get away!" He yelled.

"NARAKU!" She yelled angrily, and quickly thrust her hands foreward and shot a large pink ball of pure energy at Naraku. Inuyasha fell to the ground, for Naraku's reassembled his tenticle arm. Inuyasha held his throat, gasping for breath. Kagome ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Inuyasha...are you alright?" she asked softly, worried deeply about him. He nodded and sat up slowly, caughing. Naraku screamed in anger as he whipped at the two humans with his tenticle arms.

"PERSITANT HUMANS!" Naraku yelled, thrusting another arm forward, this time, slashing through Inuyasha's back. Crying out, tears came to Kagome's eyes watching blood drip down his chest. Because he had jumped in the way just in time, he saved Kagome from the blow, but took the hit. As he wiped blood from his face, he stood up in front of her, even though she protested. He then handed her his red haori.

"It's made of cloth if the fire rat. It'll give you some protection at least." He said. Kagome glanced at it before nodding as she slipped it on. Inuyasha stood, ready for another attack. Naraku laughed, started another attack and cut Inuyasha's shoulder badly, blood spewing from it. He fell to the ground, holding the wound. Kagome gasped 'oh no, why did I have to take this from him! He need's it more then I do...'

"I'm not even trying mongrel, DIE!" Just then, Naraku plunged forward at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, awaiting the final blow.

Inuyasha awoke later that night, to the pain in his shoulder. 'Egggh...what happened?' As he remembered the attack from Naraku, one thought came to his mind. 'Kagome!'

Shooting up, he looked around, only to find her leaning against a tree a few feet away. He sighed in relief, seeing she was fine. The pain finally caught up with him, as he fell back moaning.

Kagome, who heard him in pain, awoke and came over to him. Ripping part of her kimono, she dapped the cloth in the small stream next to them, then turn around and set it gently on his forehead.

"How does that feel?"

Inuyasha sighed, the cool cloth helping in a way. "A little better...But...What happened to Naraku?" He asked her, letting the cloth on his forehead help ease the pain.

She shrugged and started to rub his head. He sighed and closed his eyes. Kagome smiled softly and started to sing.

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.

Without you it's hard to survive."

She blushed lightly, not knowing why she was singing THAT song, but still continued.

"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so.

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life."

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall."

Inuyasha smiled, loving her beautiful voice. He opened his eyes, looking up at her, noticing her blush.

"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so.

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side."

There was a moment of silance, before he started to speak.

"Wow Kagome...You have a beautiful voice" She blushed at the comment but smiled.

"T-thanks Inuyasha... Now rest. You're still hurt." She closed her eyes, and put his head in her lap. Smiling, Inuyasha closed his eyes too, trying to rest.

Around 40 minutes later, Inuyasha opened his eyes, not able to sleep. Kagome soft breathing told him she was asleep bye now. Looking to the sky, he could tell it was almost sunrise. Standing up slowly, he kissed Kagome head softly and limped off, blood dripping from his wound. 'Damn...I can't be around Kagome when I change...' Inuyasha thought angerly.

As the blood dripped from his shoulder, he fell down feeling weak, leaving a large puddle of blood. Strugling, he stood up, continuing to walk as his hair turned silver and fuzzy white triangle shaped ears appeared on his head.

With Kagome

Awaking to the emptiness in her lap, Kagome jolted up, looking for the man who stole her head. Looking at the blood on the ground, worry cam over her, rushing after it.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" She yelled. Not hearing anything back, Kagome become more worried. As she followed the blood, a large pool of blood caught her eye, and noticed small demons gather around.

She kept running, past all the demons. 'Inuuyasha...where are you? Were you attacked?' She thought, until she finally ran into a clearing, seeing a demon with long silver hair, doggy ears, amber eyes, and in a red kimono like Inuyasha.

The 'demon' looked over at her and gasped lightly. "K-kagome..."It mumbled softly, eyes softening. Kagome glared and shot a blast of purifying waves at him, knocking him down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled, but become quite as she grabbed an arrow in a tree and a bow next to it which was used for practicing, which she knotched an arrow at him.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She screamed at him, tearing running from her eyes.

Pulling the arrow back further, she got ready to fire...

* * *

**Well that's the end to the chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I always get distracked bny other things. Well it's a cliffy. F.Y.I the reason she's attacking him is because she doesn't know that it's Inuyasha, but thinks he's a demon who attacked Inuyasha. Just in case you guys didn't know that. Well I have to go now. I'll try to updated again this weekend. Bye!**

**Miko**


	5. Fireflies

_I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. After the last chapter, I had lost all the ideas for this story, and every time I tried thinking of new one's, nothing came to mind, or it all went to "The Stray". So again I'm sorry. Hate me if you wish, but I couldn't think of anything. I have no excuse, I was just forgetful and lazy. Well I'll keep quite, and start typing now. And one last thing, I finally got "Word" back, so the story will now have better spelling! So let the chapter begin! _

_Summary: Kagome saved Inuyasha when he was at his weakest Time. They quickly fall in love at first sight, but what will happen when she finds out he's a half demon?_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. _

_Age: Kagome- 17 Inuyasha-18_

_Chapter 5- Fireflies_

**Pulling the arrow back further, she got ready to fire...**

Inuyasha looked up at her, fear and pain in his golden eyes. "Kagome it's me, Inuyasha." She pulled the string on her bow back even further, so he took that she didn't believe him.

'Kuso, how can I get her to believe it's me if she's not my mate or youkai?'

"Ha, nice try demon. I can sense your youki. Inuyasha was ningen, not youkai. Wait...you're not a youkai..." She looked down at him, eyes somewhat softening, but still had the hard glare against him. "You're a hanyou."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. 'Does this mean she hates hanyou's?'

"Yeah, so what if I'm a hanyou, gotta problem with that?" He growled out, slightly backing away.

She was about to answer, when a large tornado, blowing both Kagome and Inuyasha against a tree. When the dust disappeared, they both saw Kouga standing in between the two.

"Yo Inu-trasha, stay away from Kagome. I'm not going to warn you again." He threatened, claws flexing in front of his face. Inuyasha growled and stood up.

"Kouga? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, rubbing her head and stood up.

"I sniffed you out and that mutt over there."

Kagome stared over at Inuyasha, looking at his wounds. 'Is...that really Inuyasha? No it can't be...Inuyasha is ningen, not hanyou.' She thought to herself, then looked up at Kouga. "Wait, how do you know him?"

"He was the one who threw that rock at my head that one time I saw you. He said his name was Inuyasha and told me to stay away from you. Damn mutt is just jealous of a real wolf demon getting you."

"Wait... Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped, looking over at him. 'I guess he does look somewhat like the Inuyasha I know. Just with silver hair, amber eyes, kawaii inu ears, and claws and fangs...'

Inuyasha stared over at her, hearing his name. 'Does she believe me now?' He hoped, standing up, his eyes traveling to her face. "Kagome. Do you believe me now?" He asked, staring deep into her eyes.

Kouga glared at him, then looked back to Kagome. Her eyes were completely focused on Inuyasha, both of them totally forgetting he was there. 'Well that's about to change.' Kouga thought, before launching forward and punching Inuyasha square in the jaw.

The force caused Inuyasha to fly back and slam against a large tree, hitting his head. Blood dripped from the wound, leaving red streaks on his face. Kagome winced, noticing the pain he was in. He had already hit his head against the tree earlier, this time made his head crack slightly.

"Heh, never let your guard down during a fight mutt-face."

"Kouga! That wasn't fair, he wasn't paying attention to you!" Kagome scolding, rushing over to Inuyasha's side.

She didn't know if he was truly Inuyasha, the man she loved, but that still didn't mean she wanted him hurt. Sitting next to him, she lean him forward gently to examine the wound.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, but It'll heal soon. I'm fine Kagome" He said, leaning back against the tree and staring into her eyes again. "Kagome…How can I make you believe I'm Inuyasha?" He asked.

Kagome looked up to look at him but stopped when she saw his intense stare into her eyes. She looked deep into them, to see if they held any lies, yet also had the love and softness of the other Inuyasha.

There were no lies, and all the love and softness. Her eyes started to water as she finally realized it was him. "I-Inuyasha…."

Kouga glared at Inuyasha, smelling tears from Kagome. He dashed forward and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck, pushing him hard against the tree. Kagome gasped as she witnessed Kouga trying to choke Inuyasha.

"Kouga! Stop this! Don't hurt him!"

He turned around, his hand still around Inuyasha's neck.

"Why the fuck are you defending this mutt Kagome? He's a half breed. He deserves to die." Kouga growled out, his claws starting to pierce the skin on his neck.

Kagome noticed the blood starting to drip down Inuyasha's neck, and quickly tackled Kouga off of him. Normally, a full blooded demon wouldn't have budged. But she had caught him off guard. They fell into a heap on the ground, Kagome on top of him with her sprawled over Kouga. She sat up slowly, rubbing her head, then crawled over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you okay…?" She asked softly, putting a hand to his pale cheek.

He just nodded softly, staring into her eyes. His vision started to get blurry and heavy, as his eyes began to shut. Kagome quickly grabbed his hand, as if she knew to keep him awake.

"Kouga, I think you should leave now." Kagome said, her back to Kouga.

Kouga's eyes widened, hearing Kagome request. He growled but nodded, not wanting to anger her. "Okay, but mutt, don't think this fight is over!" He yelled, as he whirl winded away.

Inuyasha slumped against the tree, knowing the threat was gone. He had lost a lot of blood, and was starting to feel numb.

"Kagome, just leave me here. Demons will get scent of me and come here. Get away while you can." He pleaded her. Even if she didn't love him, he did and would hate to see her hurt.

Kagome just shook her head.

"I don't care, I'm not going to."

"Don't act stupid and brave, get out of here now."

"No!"

"Kagome!"

"I'm not leaving you! And you can't…"

Before she could say anything more, he pulled her into a large huge, one of his hands going up to her head, resting them in her hair while his other hand rested on her back.

"Kagome…."

She just stayed there, shocked by the sudden move, but hugged him back softly, being careful of his wounds.

"Please don't make me leave… I don't want you to die alone…" She said sadly, a single tear escaping her eye.

He sighed and held her tighter against him. "Well I'm sure as hell not letting you die here. Kagome…I…I love you." He said, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck to hide his face from her.

'Shit…' He thought to himself. He knew he had to tell her, yet he was sure she wouldn't accept him because he was a hanyou.

Kagome sat there shocked. Had he just said he loved her? Tears formed in her eyes as she held onto him tighter.

"Oh Inuyasha…I love you too" She said quietly, yet with hanyou ears, he could easily hear her.

'Perfect.' Was his last thoughts before everything went black.

A man with long black hair walked around He had a large scowl on his face, a look of pure evil on his face. 'Damn that wench, I did not expect her to hold so much power. It was almost as good as Kikyo's….' He thought to himself, as he sat down in his living quarters.

"Master?" A feminine voice came from the door.

He looked up to see a woman with a purple kimono, black hair which was held up in a bun, 2 small feathers coming from it, her eyes blood red, somewhat pale skin, and a fan in her hands.

"Ah, Kagura, just the person I was looking for. I need you to do me an…errand." The man said, an evil smirk on his face.

"What is it, Naraku?" Kagura said in a bored tone. It had been weeks since he allowed her to leave the castle, and she had hated every minute of it. 'Damn him for keeping me here. I should just kill him right here, but I can't. He holds my heart right now…' She thought to herself.

"I want you to go to the village southwest of here. It's a village of demon slayers. I want you to lead the strongest of them here to do an exorcism." He explained.

She just looked at him as if he was crazy. "What the hell….?"

"You heard me, now get going. I expect them here in 3 days. Use your dance of the dead on a human, so they won't suspect anything from you." He said, standing up then turning towards the window, his back to her.

"Yes Naraku" Kagura said as she walked outside, grabbed one of her feathers, and it transformed into a larger one which carried her off into the skies.

Naraku continued to look out the window at the dark purple skies around his castle. 'Inuyasha, you were lucky that wench saved you this time, but what happens when you face a human? Would you be willing to kill them?' He smirked evilly once again then growled remembering what happened.

Flashback

"It's made of cloth if the fire rat. It'll give you some protection at least." He said. Kagome glanced at it before nodding as she slipped it on. Inuyasha stood, ready for another attack. Naraku laughed, started another attack and cut Inuyasha's shoulder badly, blood spewing from it. He fell to the ground, holding the wound. Kagome gasped 'oh no, why did I have to take this from him! He need's it more then I do...'

"I'm not even trying mongrel, DIE!" Just then, Naraku plunged forward at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, awaiting the final blow.

Kagome screamed out in horror, her body begin surrounded in a bright light. As it lit up the area, Naraku's skin began to burn from the light.

"What the hell is this?"

Somehow, her body had made a purifying light. Luckily for Inuyasha, he was still human, so it didn't really affect him. All it did was make him black out.

Naraku couldn't stand it anymore, and sent one last tentacle to try and attack her, yet was only disenagrated by the light. He growled out in frustration and retreated. "You haven't heard the last of me!"

Kagome's body slumped to the ground, her eyes somewhat blank. She help Inuyasha up and about a mile away she thought it was safe enough. She laid Inuyasha softly on the ground and leaned against a tree. She fell asleep, somehow forgetting everything that happened.

End Flashback

Naraku scowled at the memory. He would make sure they paid dearly. He wouldn't let them win next time, and next time, he played on keeping something he knew Inuyasha would hate to lose.

Kagome.

Kagome tried to shake Inuyasha awake, but nothing happened.

"Please Inuyasha! You've got to wake up!" She yelled, trying to get him to open his eyes. He had finally said he loved her, and now he was going to die? She had tears form in her eyes at the thought.

'N-no…he can't die!'

A small light appeared behind her, and she turned around to see a small firefly.

"What? A firefly during the day?" She asked herself. They were extremely rare around these parts, especially during the day.

As she finished her sentence, more came around the small one. At least 200 were there. She couldn't help but gasp at them.

_"Young Miko"_

Kagome's eyes widened at the voice. "Did you just…talk to me?"

_"Yes. We are the spirits of fallen miko's, and hanyou's. We have come to your assistance."_ One of them said.

"What to you mean? How can you help us?"

_"Just follow us and everything will become clear. But bring the hanyou."_

Kagome nodded and helped Inuyasha's unconscious form up, as she followed them through the forest. About 5 minutes of walking, and the whole area was covered in a think mist.

"Where are we?" She asked, trying to see anything. All she could see were the small lights the fireflies produced. Only a second after that, and the fog cleared, to show a large hot spring.

_"This is the spring of healing. Place the hanyou into the water and it will heal his wounds."_

Kagome nodded and sat him down into the water. Once his was completely under, besides his head, she turned around and faced the fireflies.

"Thank you for helping us, but…who are you and why did you help?" She asked.

_"We cannot tell you who we are, but all we can say is that it is not your time to die."_

"What? Then what do we still have to do?"

_"Sorry Kagome. But we are not aloud to say. Farewell for now, and take care."_ The lights said and faded off into the mist.

"Wait! Don't go!"

"Dammit Kagome, stop yelling." Said a voice from behind her. Kagome gasped and turned around to see Inuyasha holding his head.

"Inuyasha…You're alive!" Kagome squealed happily, and jumped into the spring and hugged him tightly.

He blushed at the action, but held onto her, smiling that they were okay.

_Okay I think that's good enough for now. Again, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try not to do that again. I'm going to work on this and the stray for the next few days, but I don't have long until school starts. So yeah…again sorry. So who are the strange lights and whats their mystery? Review and you can find out soon! Well I got to go to bed now. Bye!_

_Miko_


	6. Info

**A/N**

_Okay, I've been getting a couple emails lately asking if certain characters are going to be in the story and other questions. Well, I think I have 10 emails right now, 7 from yesterday, 12 from the day before and it's the same questions over and over. So here's some information._

**There is will be NO**: Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, Rin, band of 7, kanna, kohaku, Souta, buyo, Jaken, Inutaisho, Izayoi, Hakudoshi in this story. Only a little bit of shippo will appear, but that's not until later on. Sango and Miroku are in this story, but not as much as Inuyasha, Kagome, and Naraku.

This story **is not** going to be extremely long. I'm seeing anywhere from 8-13 chapters is it. The stray will be long though.

There **MIGHT** be a lemon, I'm not sure yet though. You guys choose by voting. I'll keep a poll each chapter of the yes, no's and maybe's.

It will not be _too_ violent. This is more of a **love story** XD

And I guess that's all. If you have any questions, **review** or _Email me_.

And if you're wondering, Yes I am working on the chapter you read this (unless you read this after the chapter is done, then I'm already done with it anime sweat drop) Well I love you all, and keep those reviews coming!

Miko


	7. The End

**Okay…again I haven't updated in a long time. Little note about this story, it's going to be a lot shorter then what I had planned. I keep running out of good ideas. All of my attention is going to my main story, "The Stray". But I'll try to finish this in 2 chapters…not long I know…but oh well. Time to Continue!**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. **_

_**Age: Kagome- 17 Inuyasha-18**_

Chapter 7- The End

* * *

_"Inuyasha…You're alive!" Kagome squealed happily, and jumped into the spring and hugged him tightly._

_He blushed at the action, but held onto her, smiling that they were okay._

Kagome woke up in her hut the next morning, a silver haired hanyou at her side. She grunted as she sat up, before looking down at her love. She smiled, looking at how peaceful he looked.

She began to get up, before feeling a soft hand run down her back. Shivering, she looked into the amber eyes of the now fully awake half demon. Inuyasha smirked, pulling her down next to him.

Kagome laughed softly, cuddling into his side happily. She sighed in content, as Inuyasha traced small circles on her arm.

"Good morning Kagome."

"Morning Inuyasha. Are you feeling okay?" She asked, still worried about his wounds from yesterday.

Inuyasha just 'hmph'ed. "I'm fine. I aint no weakling human who needs attention just because of a scratch."

Her eye twitched as her anger boiled. "Bleeding to death isn't just a scratch!" She growled out, and he just laughed.

"What?!"

"You growled…you've been around me too much." He smirked, showing off his pearly white teeth and fangs. She just blushed and looked towards the ceiling. "Aww come on Kagome. Stop pouting like a two year old."

That did it.

Kagome hopped on top of him and pinned his arms down. "I do not act like a two year old!" She pouted, and he just laughed harder.

"Oh yea. That pouting face really proves you're an adult." Rolling his eyes, he flipped them over, pinning her down. "Remember Kagome, I'm a male demon. I'm not going to be dominated by a human woman like you…" He said, leaning down towards her face.

Her cheeks started turning red as his face inched closer to his. "You're not a demon…only half…"

He smirked once again, licking her lips. "Doesn't make a difference…I still wont be dominated by you…"

Kagome cheeks flared, never seeing this side of Inuyasha before. He was smooth...sexy…seductive…

It excited yet scared her at the same time. He leaned down, kissing her lips softly, licking her lips as if asking for entry. She eagerly opened. Inuyasha's tongue explored her mouth, before playing with her tongue. Kagome had wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him closer to her.

He smiled against her lips, as his right hand roamed her body, while the other held him up so he didn't crush her. The right hand softly rubbed her cheek, before running down her neck slowly, making Kagome shiver. Continuing to play with her tongue, Inuyasha became bolder as he reached the top of her kimono.

His hands played with the soft fabric, before slowly pulling it apart.

"Now now now, I thought miko's were pure. But here she is about to mate with a weak half demon." A voice said from the door. Inuyasha growled and looked up.

"Naraku!"

Naraku just smirked, before walking towards the couple. Inuyasha sat up, glad he hadn't pulled her Kimono enough apart to show much. She quickly pulled it together, but couldn't get up because Inuyasha was still laying on her.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled out, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

"Oh nothing really. Just to kill the damn miko. You almost destroyed me last time Kagome. I can't let you get away with that and let you live. And I'll even be nice and send Inuyasha with you to the afterlife!" He yelled, shooting Inuyasha with some of his demon energy and blasted him off Kagome.

Walking above Kagome, he stomped on her arms, making her scream in pain. "That's the sound I love to hear from you Kagome…"

"W-why are you doing his? I didn't do anything to you!" She asked, tears threatening to fall from fear and pain. He just chuckled then started to explain.

"Remember when we last fought at the tree?"

**-Recap- [Chapter 4**

**"PERSITANT HUMANS!" Naraku yelled, thrusting another arm forward, this time, slashing through Inuyasha's back. Crying out, tears came to Kagome's eyes watching blood drip down his chest. Because he had jumped in the way just in time, he saved Kagome from the blow, but took the hit. As he wiped blood from his face, he stood up in front of her, even though she protested. He then handed her his red haori.**

**"It's made of cloth if the fire rat. It'll give you some protection at least." He said. Kagome glanced at it before nodding as she slipped it on. Inuyasha stood, ready for another attack. Naraku laughed, started another attack and cut Inuyasha's shoulder badly, blood spewing from it. He fell to the ground, holding the wound. Kagome gasped 'oh no, why did I have to take this from him! He need's it more then I do...'**

**"I'm not even trying mongrel, DIE!" Just then, Naraku plunged forward at Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha closed his eyes, awaiting the final blow.**

**-End Recap-**

Kagome nodded slowly, but winced when he put more weight on her arm. "Okay I remember, but I didn't even hurt you!"

He growled, stomping on her arm once again. "You wench. You nearly killed me.

**-Flashback-**

**"I'm not even trying mongrel, DIE!" Just then, Naraku plunged forward at Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha closed his eyes, awaiting the final blow.**

**"NO INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed, her eyes loosing all emotion as she put all of her powers into her hands, forming a large pink ball. Shooting it quickly at Naraku, hitting half of his body.**

**"Arghh!!!" He screamed in pain, half of his body destroyed by the blast.**

**The blast had been so powerful, it had knocked Kagome back against a tree, knocking her unconscious.**

**Inuyasha was also knocked back, against the ground though, but was hit by part of his tentacle as he fell.**

**"I-I'll get you…Kagome!" Naraku yelled, as he disappeared, returning to his castle.**

**-End Flashback-**

Inuyasha sat up, finally being able to move again. His blast had paralyzed him for a few moments, but now he was able to move. Jumping up, he came over and kicked Naraku away from Kagome.

"You fucking liar! She told me she didn't know why you left!" Inuyasha growled out, while helping Kagome up.

"Then what is this?" Naraku pulled away part of his haori, showing a large scar. "Luckily I can heal missing parts using other demons."

"Maybe…when I hit my head and got knocked out…maybe I somehow forgot it. It's happened to my brother before. Hit his head and forgot who I was for a week." Kagome explained, remembering the time her brother, Souta, had fallen out of their favorite tree and landed on his head.

"Either way, you're still going to die!" Naraku charged at her, but Inuyasha kicked him back.

"Seems you're still not at full strength Naraku, while I am!" Inuyasha glared, flexing his clawed hands.

Kagome ran back and grabbed her bow, then aimed at Naraku. She winced, her arms still sore. Raising the bow, she aimed before shooting an arrow into him.

The enchanted arrow shot straight threw his body and Naraku screamed in pure pain.

"Damn you Kagome!!!" Was the last words that came threw his mouth, before finally his body broke down, till nothing remained.

Kagome fell to her knees, sighing in relief. Inuyasha came up behind her, and hugged her small form to his. "I'm very proud of you Kagome…" She smiled, hearing him say that. Just by his tone, you could tell he was happy.

"Thank you Inuyasha…for saving me."

"Your welcome Kagome…hey Kagome?"

She tilted her head to look up at him. "What is it?"

A blush covered his cheeks, as he turned his head away. "Will you…will you be my…"

She raised and eyebrow, before grabbing his chin and made him face her. "Will I what?"

He took a deep breath, looking into her eyes. "Will you be my mate..?"

Kagome's eyes widened, before she smiled. "I would love to."

Inuyasha smiled, his white fangs and teeth shining before his lips were on hers in a loving kiss. She kissed him back, knowing at that moment, nothing could go wrong.

Inuyasha pushed her onto her back, slowly taking off both her and his clothes.

And for the rest of the day, he made love to her, claiming Kagome as his mate. Later in their lives, they had a son named Shippo, along with other children. And they lived happily ever after.

The end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed, sitting back in her chair and put her pencil down. 'Finally it's done…' She smiled, closing her eyes and picturing the story in her mind.

Along their journey to destroy Naraku and find the Sacred Jewel shards, Kagome had been writing about her and Inuyasha, together in love. Sure it was just a fantasy, but sometimes it felt so real to her. Her and Inuyasha…in love…now that was something she would like.

'Too bad that will never happen…he loves Kikyo…not me…' She frowned, thinking to herself. Even now, he would still chase after Kikyo if he got a whiff of her scent, and leave Kagome behind. Getting up, she walked to the bathroom, got undressed and entered the shower.

While she did, our adorable little half demon jumped into her bedroom window, looking around. "Keh…where is she? She told us she'd come back after a day here. It's been fucking two days!" He yelled, annoyed. Looking around the room, he didn't see her, but heard the showing running.

'Stupid woman…always needing to be clean…' He thought to himself, but saw a little book on her desk.

"Huh? What's this…?" He asked to himself, picking up the book and started to read.

Kagome got out of the shower and into a nice silk robe as she walked into her room. She almost screamed seeing Inuyasha, but knew they'd fight if she did because of his sensitive ears.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" She asked, his back turned to her. "Inuyasha…?"

He turned around, looking at her with eye full of emotion. "Kagome…"

She looked towards his hands, and noticed the book she wrote about them in was in his hands. Kagome's eyes widened as blood rushed to her cheeks. He had read the whole thing…

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Not what you expected huh? I think the next chapter will be the last one. I want to focus more on the stray and I don't have a lot of ideas for this one. So please review!**

* * *


	8. Dreams Do Come True

_Yes, this is the last chapter in this story. But don't worry! My other work, The Stray, is FAR from over. So please, when you're done with this, go over and check it out. Well it's been fun, but this is the last chapter. Warning, intense Lemon ahead. There will be a warning for those who don't wish to read._

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. **_

_**Age: Kagome- 17 Inuyasha-18**_

Chapter 8- Dreams do come true

**-Intense Lemon Warning-**

* * *

He turned around, looking at her with eye full of emotion. "Kagome…" 

She looked towards his hands, and noticed the book she wrote about them in was in his hands. Kagome's eyes widened as blood rushed to her cheeks. He had read the whole thing…

* * *

Inuyasha took a step towards her, while she took a step back. Anger and embarrassment boiled within as he stepped closer. 

"You know it's rude to look threw other peoples things!" Kagome barked, though he just kept walking towards her.

Taking another step back, Kagome's eyes shot to his when her back touched the wall.

"Kagome…"

"Um…" 'Come on Kagome! Think of something quick!' "Sorry for being late. Had to study for my last test, then I'm out for summer!" She said happily, trying to get his mind off of it.

And it wasn't working.

She laughed nervously when he kept looking at her face.

"Keh, you know I don't care about the stupid tests. Now hurry up and lets get going." He growled out, pulling on her arm.

She sighed in a sudden relief. Turning her back towards him, she grabbed her bag and started to put her essentials like clothes, bandages, snacks and books.

"Oh…and before we go Kagome…" Inuyasha said calmly, turning towards her.

She raised her head to look at him, only to have his lips firmly locked on hers. Besides the time at Kaguya's castle, this really was her first real kiss with him.

Pulling his head back, he leaned his forehead on hers. "Kagome…why did you write that about us…?" He asked softly, looking deep into her eyes.

"I…it's because I…it's because I love you Inuyasha…" She admitted, looking away. "I know you love Kikyo… I understand that…but I guess that was just my way to dream."

"You think I love Kikyo?"

"Yes…Why would you keep running after her and wanting to protect her if you didn't? I understand I can't replace her. I just wish that you could love me…"

"Why would you even want me Kagome? I'm a hanyou, a jerk to you a lot, and not even worthy of love."

She shook her head. "You are worthy of love. Sure you can be a jerk sometimes, but you're still sweet when you're not. You've protected me with your life many times. You have the strength and courage from your demon side, yet you get caring and mercy from the human side. To me…you're almost perfect."

A blush covered his face, before he turned his head away. "K-keh…you must be sick or something. Me perfect?" He smirked looking at her "I know I'm great, but perfect?"

She rolled her eyes. Knowing she had given him a HUGE ego boost.

"Inuyasha sit!" She yelled but instantly regretted it when he held her to him, getting knocked down as well. They both landed on their sides, though Inuyasha still took most of the falling by holding her in his arms.

"See how it feels!"

"Idiot! Why did you grab me!?"

"Oh I'm the idiot!? It's your fault we're like this!"

"No it's yours! You didn't have to grab me!"

They both glared at each other.

"Well maybe if you'd take this damn rosary off this wouldn't have happened! It's not like I'm going to hurt anyone right?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment. 'He's right. When I first met him, we had to put it on him or else he might have hurt or even killed me and the other villagers.'

"Fine then" she said, reaching around his neck and unhooked the rosary. Throwing it across the room she sighed. "Better?"

Inuyasha looked at her, shocked. He really didn't think she would actually take it off.

"Kagome…say sit…"

"Sit."

He closed his eyes, but opened them again and smirked. "Say it again!"

"Sit boy."

"AGAIN!"

"Inuyasha…"

He laughed gently. "Heh, sorry Kagome."

Her eyes widened, looking up at him. He rarely laughed, especially like that. His was either slightly evil when he was about to squish Myoga or bonk Shippo on the head.

She smiled, and shook her head. "Happy now?"

He smiled, and shook his head. "Not yet…there's one more thing I want."

Tilting her head, she had a confused look on her face. "Oh? And that would be?"

His cheeks flared, knowing it was all or nothing now. "Would you…would you be my mate?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as those words were said. She could have sworn she was dreaming, but it all felt too real.

She could feel the heat from his body radiate to hers, his breath heat her face, his silk hair mix with hers, how soft the cloth of the fire rat was against her skin. The wooden floor was hard and cool on her side.

There was no way this could be a dream. And if it was, she never wanted to wake up.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged him tightly and nodded. "Yes…"

Smiling, he held her tightly in his arms. Reaching down, Inuyasha grabbed one of her hands with his. 'Her hands…they're so soft…' he thought so himself.

Intertwining his fingers with hers, they laid like that for a little longer.

"KAGOME!" Sota yelled, running in the room.

The new couple quickly pushed away from each other, both of their cheeks bright crimson.

"Sota! Ever heard of knocking?!" Kagome scolded, still trying to calm her racing heart.

Sota ignored her and looked straight to Inuyasha. "Hey bro!"

Over the past two years, Inuyasha had become like a brother to Sota. Inuyasha didn't mind the kid, and became more like a role model for him.

"Hey kid."

"What are you doing here?"

"Keh...trying to get your sis to come back."

"Ohh…Well mom just wanted me to come up and say that we're going to the hot springs in Kyoto, and we'll all be back on Sunday."

Kagome nodded. "We'll be in the feudal era until then anyways. So I guess I'll see you then."

Sota left the room, and every thing was quiet in the room until they heard the car leave.

"Well, we better get going. Don't want to make Sango, Miroku and Shippo wait." Kagome explained softly.

As she stood up, about to grab her bag, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

He leaned down, kissing her neck gently. Kagome's body froze, a small shiver running up her spine.

"Kagome…will you let me do something…?" He asked calmly, now nuzzling her neck.

She tilted her head towards his, resting it. "What is it?"

"Let me make your dreams come true…" Upon hearing those words, her eyes shot open once again.

"I-Inuyasha…"

"Please Kagome…"

She stood there, silent, before nodding. He smiled, leaning down and kissed her neck softly.

Kagome shivered, tilting her head to the side. Inuyasha spun her around to face him, then picked her up bridal style. Setting her gently on the bed, he took off his outer haori, then his inner. Throwing the clothing off to the side, he leaned over, kissing her lips softly.

Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_**-Lemon warning now-**_

Inuyasha propped himself on top of her, his lips still locked on hers. Kagome sighed in content as he kissed her. He licked her lips softly, asking for entrance. She gladly opened, and his tongue soon roamed her mouth. Exploring her mouth, his hands starting traveling down her body, feeling every curve.

Reaching the sash on her robe, his hands stopped as he lifted his lips from hers. Sitting up, he pulled the sash from the robe. Looking to Kagome's face then back at where he had pulled it out.

His clawed hands opened the robe slowly, reveling her porcelain like skin. He smiled, leaning down and kissing her once again. "Beautiful…"

This wasn't the first time he had seen her naked. On the many occasions he caught Miroku at the springs, when he first caught Kagome bathing when he first met her, or the time on the new moon with the mountain sage on Togenkyo.

Kagome cheeks flared, her hands going to cover her chest. Inuyasha growled playfully and pinned her arms above her head.

"Don't hide yourself Kagome."

"Well then stop staring…you're embarrassing me…"

He smirked, leaning down and licked her neck gently. Kagome gasped, once again tilting her head to the side, giving him more access. Inuyasha, who still had Kagome's arms pinned above her head, became bold and started to lick down her body.

Hitting her chest, he licked around on her right breast before licking the rosy nipple. Kagome moaned softly, watching his every move. He quickly smiled up at her, before suckling on it. Her back arched into his face and his smile turned into a smirk.

Holding both of her hands, he took one of his off with the other held both her wrists firming, while the other went down and started massaging the left neglected breast. Switching, Inuyasha latched him mouth onto her other nipple, sucking roughly. Kagome moaned out loudly in pleasure, quietly whimpering his name.

After a while, he got tired of playing with her breasts and started to kiss down her body. Releasing her wrists, he went lower, until his lips kissed her belly button.

Kagome looked down at him, her cheeks flaring, as his kisses kept going lower and lower. Her panties were already starting to soak, the last remaining clothes she had on.

Inuyasha reached her panty line, before taking them between his teeth and pulled them down. The smell of her arousal filled the air, which didn't help Inuyasha. He could feel a large bulge in his pants start to form.

A soft moan reached the hanyou's lips, just from the smell. Spreading her legs, the half demon slowly inserted one clawed finger gently into her womanhood. Kagome gasped, her back arching high off the bed. Inserting another finger, then another, he slowly started to pump them inside her.

Kagome whimpered in pleasure, her legs spreading further. Her liquid essence flowing onto the hanyou's fingers as he kept pumping his fingers. Her inner muscles began to tighten, so Inuyasha pulled his fingers out.

Kagome lay there panting, while Inuyasha licked off his fingers. A smirk covered his lips, loving the taste. Leaning down between her legs, he sniffed her hot dripping core before inserting his tongue. Kagome moaned loudly, her legs shaking. Inuyasha held her legs apart firmly, swirling his tongue getting every drop he could.

Her head shook violently against the bed, her hands reaching down and ran threw his hair, holding his head at the spot. Inuyasha pulled his head up to suckle on the little bundle of nerves just above her womanhood. Kagome screamed his named loudly, her inner muscles tightening. She needed release…and quick.

Inuyasha smirked, having one last lick before sitting up. He took off his pants, sighing in relief. It was beginning to get too tight for him. Propping himself up and between her legs, he leaned down and kissed her lovingly before lifting his head and looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kagome…?" He asked. He wouldn't push her into doing this.

She smiled and nodded.

"I need to hear you say it Kagome…"

"Yes Inuyasha. I want this…" Kagome smiled.

"Are you ready?"

"Yea..."

Inuyasha heard her answer, and slowly slid in. He stopped when he reached her barrier and looked into her eyes once again. She took a deep breath and nodded. Pushing past it, he went all the way until he fit perfectly in her hilt. Now to wait…

Kagome winced as he pushed threw her barrier, her sign of innocence fading. She relaxed until it wasn't painful anymore, just a little uncomfortable. Nodding, she gave him the sign to begin.

Inuyasha slowly began to pump into her. A moan escaped her lips, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled, leaning down and kissed her passionately. Inuyasha had never felt this happy in his life, except for one other moment. The moment he fell in love with Kagome.

She kissed back happily, only pure love in the kiss. He began to pump fast as he raised his lips from hers. She panted softly, wrapping her legs around his waist. Rocking her own hips against his, the half demon moaned out her name as he began to pump into her faster.

He lowered one of his hands to hers, while the other kept him propped up, and intertwined with her fingers. She smiled softly at him, sweat beginning to form on her skin.

He locked his lips with hers once again, this one more heated then the others. He took one of her lips between his, tugging on the soft rosy red lips with his gently. She groaned out his name, wanting release. He however, was not going to stop anytime soon.

Sitting her up, he pulled out of her quickly and flipped Kagome onto her hands and knees before plowing into her from behind. She screamed his name, the new position pulling him in deeper. He groaned, on his knees while his hands fondled her breasts.

Lowering his hands, he grasped her hips as he plowed into her. Kagome moaned loudly as he pounded into her, the sound of their sweat bodies slapping into each other were music to their ears.

Inuyasha groaned, holding onto her lips firmly while she gripped the covers. Her nails sliced threw them, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to be with Inuyasha, and to release. He felt himself harden more and more each time he pushed into her, proving he wouldn't last much longer. But he sure as hell wasn't going first.

He smirked, reaching between her legs, rubbing his thumb on the bundle of nerves just above where he was pounding into him. Her eyes widened as she moaned out his name. Jackpot.

Her inner walls squeezed around his hard member, signaling she was close. He thrust into her a couple more times while continuing to rub the same spot, harder and harder. Kagome screamed his name as she finally came, her arms going limp as she fell against the bed.

Inuyasha held her hips up, moaning loudly as he came as well. His teeth bit into her neck, marking her as his.

_**-End Lemon-**_

Pulling out of her, he rolled over and onto the bed, pulling her to his warm body. She panted softly against his chest, before smiling up at him.

"I love you Kagome…" He said softly, holding her tightly to his body. Kagome smiled, leaning her head on his chest.

"I love you too Inuyasha…"

They lied like that for a while longer, before Kagome broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something Inuyasha…?"

"You just did, but sure."

"Do you…do you still love Kikyo?" She asked softly.

Inuyasha smiled down at her and shook his head. "No…only you Kagome…I still have feeling for her…but I guess I just didn't want to be alone anymore, neither did she. I thought it was love at first…until I met you Kagome."

Kagome's heart felt whole at that moment. "One last question…"

"Yes?"

"When did you first fall in love with me?"

He thought so a minute, before smiling down at her. "At the sacred tree. I guess you could say it was Love at first sight…"

She smiled, her eyes looked at him with pure love. She leaned up and kissed his cheek gently, before closing her eyes.

"Hey Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?"

Kagome smiled, ready to fall asleep at any moment. "Dreams really do come true…"

Inuyasha smiled, a genuine smile, leaning his head against hers. "Yes they do Kagome…they really do…" He agreed, falling asleep with his love and mate in his arms.

Over the rest of their lives, Kagome's story and dream did become a reality. Inuyasha and Kagome adopted Shippo as their son, while they had some pups of their own. Miroku and Sango got married and had a happy family. Naraku was killed, and Kikyo went to hell alone. She had been killed and pulled into hell with Naraku.

All in all, the rest of their lives were great. The sacred jewel was collected, and they their wish? Well…from what I hear, they all wished for long, healthy lives for them and their children.

Kagome and Inuyasha kept the story she wrote in the bookshelf in their hut. Some say they loved each other when she came back after the Sesshoumaru fight. Some say it was when they fought the thunder brothers. But Inuyasha and Kagome both knew the answers.

They both fell in love at first sight.

* * *

_-Cries- Well…this is the end. I think this chapter is pretty good. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Maybe after the stray I'll add on or make a sequel to this. But for now, this is all I'll do. Please review. I hope you all liked the lemon and love in this chapter. Again, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all who have read and reviewed. I love you all! Goodbye for now!_

_-Miko_

* * *


End file.
